


Married with Kids: The Block Party

by Melody55



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody55/pseuds/Melody55
Summary: The Titans are all grown up with kids of their own. A quick little snip-it of their lives as adults.





	Married with Kids: The Block Party

“Is she dead?” the young and familiar voice of a 4-year-old whispered in the dark

“No, I don’t think so” another female voice, 6 years old, responded to her sister

“But we’ve been poking them for ever and they won’t wake up” the little one complained

“Well they have to get up sometime”

“Sarah, Hope, what are you doing in here?” their brother crept in, whispering like his sisters, but trying not to wake his parents up.

“Oh relax Kid big mouth” the older sister, Sarah told him “We need to get them up”

“Let them sleep” their 8-year-old brother ordered

“Yeah, let us sleep” her husband mumbled, causing her to mentally slap herself in the face. _Why would he do that?_ She thought, _then they know we’re awake._

Jinx threw her pillow over her head before Hope could yell “DADDY’S AWAKE!!!!” and pounce on him, making him groan. “Daddy we have to go get ready” she leaned down and whispered in his ear

“What time is it?” he groaned, rubbing his eyes

“Dad, it’s almost 11” his son told him informatively, making both his parents jolt awake

“What?” Jinx shouted, quickly sitting up and looking at her clock. Yep, it was 10:50, which meant that she and her husband, mostly her, had 10 minutes to get ready and go help with setting up, or else Kory, the wife of their billionaire friend, Richard (Dick) Grayson, would be knocking on their door until they got up, and if that didn’t work, the alien princess would use other means to get them up.

Today was their yearly Block Party and since half the block were superheroes, like herself and her red-headed husband, you would think it would be easy. But their leader, Nightwing, aka Dick Grayson, wanted them to do it without their powers. “Kids, go help and tell Aunt Kole that we’ll be out in a few minutes” she ordered to her kids, and they nodded and left. Jinx jumped out of bed and grabbed some ‘work clothes’: a pair of jeans that she could easily move in, tennis shoes, a pair of socks and an old shirt that had some paint on it from when Sarah and Lucas had their little colorful war. She disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes but when she came out, her hair was in a messy ponytail and she was dressed and ready to work. Unfortunately, she couldn’t say the same about her husband. He was still in bed with the pillow over his head. “Wally” she said, walking toward their bed. “Wally, you have to get up” she sat beside him rubbing his back. He still didn’t move. “Wally, don’t make me hex you out of bed” she smirked as he shot out of bed and zipped around the room, grabbing a pair of pants, a torn shirt from when Roy got mad at him and shot an arrow in his side, you could still see his scar, and his favorite vans and socks.

“Let’s go slow poke” he said before zooming out of their room. It made Jinx smile at his playfulness, but she sighed, shaking her head as she got up and walked out of their room, closing the door behind her. _This is going to be a good day_ she thought as she walked out of her two story mansion style home that had six bedrooms, an office, laundry room, huge kitchen with a dining room table, breakfast-nook and an open living room. Why they had so much room for a family of 5, she had no clue, but that was what Wally wanted and that’s what most of their friends had. Granted, most of them were high paid government officials, CEO’s, movie stars, etc. by day and superheroes by night. Wally was a main scientist at Star Labs and she, herself, was a professor at the nearby University, mostly Fables, Tales and Mythology. High paying jobs, yes, but her other friends lived normal lived.

Angel and Wykyd had quit the Villain business to start a normal family, just as C-more did when he met Mirage. Both couples were ‘out of the game’ as C-more called it, but there was no doubt that their kids would take their parents powers or have powers of their own and someday, just like all of their children, theirs would have to make a decision on whether or not to become a hero. Only some of the children had gotten their powers. Out of the total 29 kids, only 13, so far, had gotten their powers; Azura and Bruce Grayson, Murdoc and Kylie Logan, Lucas, Ruby Wilson, Mathew Duncan, Amara Salgado, Alandra and Adam Watkins, Callie Brookes, Gabrielle Kent and Sydney Kovar.

Lucas took after his father, a speedster, which got on her nerves when he was a kid since he ate as much as his dad, had as much energy as his dad and was as fast as his dad. Azura and Bruce took after their mother, since Nightwing had no actual powers, but they were as skilled at gymnastics as he was, and he taught them everything about fighting. Murdoc and Kylie took after their mother, Raven, though Murdoc could change part of his body onto an animal, for a short period of time, and Kylie could even time travel and disappear into the shadows. Ruby could turn her skin into an indestructible crystal form as well as creating crystals out of thin air, like her mother, and she could also read minds, heal quickly and she was skilled at mimicry. Mathew had the musical Talent of his father, Herald, but he could also grow and shrink, like his mother. Amara took her father’s talent of controlling fire, lava and magma just as Alandra could control fire, fly, sense heat and temperature, absorb large amounts of fire and heat and was mostly fireproof, and her brother, Adam, could control electricity, like his father and sense electrical pulses from humans, animals, etc. Callie was an Atlantian like her mother and father, so she could talk to animals and control the aquatic ones as well as control water and breath underwater. Gabrielle had heat vision, strength and flying as well as her aunt’s lasso of truth and silver bullet-proof wristbands and they found out that she could breathe in space like her dad when she decided to run away and Conner, her dad, found her on the moon. Last, but not least was Sydney, the oldest of them all.  Sydney could control red energy, absorption and release of gamma radiation, like her father and was an amazing fighter with all weapons like her mother, she never missed her target.  

When Jinx got outside, she couldn’t believe it, there were people everywhere helping set up. The bouncy house was full of the little kids, watched by 10 year old Sydney. Their parents were busy working. Most of their friends hadn’t or couldn’t come, but others like Raven, Beast, Argent, Hotspot, Bumblebee, Herald, Cheshire and Arsenal, Kole, Redstar, Jericho and his little sister, Ravager/ Rose were working. Thank the gods that their leader wasn’t there since they were using their powers as much as they could.

Wally zapped around the street, Beast was turning into different animals, Raven was using her magic to get the streamers and lights up, Karen made sure all of the lights were ready and Jade, Rose and Hotspot were laying the sand out for the volley ball court. Kole, Jericho and Herald put the stage up for the band and Roy was busy putting the food tables and tents up. Since they were at the end of the street, the turnaround point, they had the circular area set up, along with the long street that connected it to the others. It was going to be a big summer party and they were all looking forward to having fun and relaxing. It was good working with their powers, and they didn’t have much to worry about since Jinx and her family lived on the street with some of the other families, the Wilson’s, Duncan’s and Logan’s, and they were always careful, but as soon as Beast spotted their leader’s car heading their way, they all acted like normal humans, even though some of us were. Of course, Starfire/ Kory was happy to see the progress, and all of us working together, not like they normally didn’t work together, but she was more excited for this day that any of them, although, she’s always the most excited person about everything, that was just her bubbly personality.

Within an hour more or so, more friends and family started arriving. Music played from the band, some kids jumped in the bouncy house while some were playing volleyball. Others chatted, laughed and ate the food that Kory, Kole, Karen and Jinx had made, as well as the other food that everyone else bought and brought. For dinner, there was a barbeque. Hotspot and Flamebird/ Bette Watkins, our fire chiefs, had persuaded the fire chief near us to let us borrow their huge barbeque, so we had hamburgers, hotdogs and pulled pork sandwiches. The buffet table was filled with everything from potato salad and actual salad to condiments, beans, vegetables and more. There were even veggie-corndogs, hamburgers and hotdogs for Beast, Ness and any other vegetarians.  When the sun went down, the canopy of light lit up the night. The music continued as people began to say goodbye and goodnight as some of the kids slowly fell asleep in the West’s living room, watching their favorite show, and the older kids sat in the bounce house talking.

And at the end of the night, after everyone left for their own homes and their kids were tucked into bed, the red-headed speedster laid down next to his beautiful wife and held her close, remembering everything that they had to go through to make their not so Happily Ever After come true.

“Hey Jinx” he whispered, kissing her cheek

“Hmm?” she rolled over to face him

“Do you remember all those years ago when we were still teenagers?”

“What about them?” she slightly smiled, looking into his light blue eyes that she loved so much

“Do you remember how stupid I was? I almost let you go. I was an idiot”

“Yeah” she sighed, snuggling into his arms “you were an idiot, but everything turned out perfectly.”   


End file.
